<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angels by bdzwil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213182">angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil'>bdzwil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst I guess, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kim-chou tzuyu is the guardian for this week's 2jin playdate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi/Son Chaeyoung, Jeon Heejin &amp; Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin looks at the picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of her when she was born. Two beautiful women wore their brightest smiles while holding a newborn baby girl. </p><p>“Hyunjin! Honey, it’s time to go.”</p><p>The eight-year-old hears her mom shout from downstairs. She hurriedly ties her shoelaces, puts her bracelet on, and takes her small bag. Her mommy was waiting for her by the door.</p><p>“C’mon kit, we have to go pick Heejin up remember?”</p><p>The kid beams at her mother at the thought of seeing her best friend. She takes her mom’s hand and rushes out the door.</p><p>“Let’s go mommy! We gotta go get heekkie!”</p><p>Tzuyu smiles at her daughter’s excitement. The little girl was pulling her through the crowd. It’s impressive that Hyunjin already knows the way to the Jeon residence. It was only a few blocks away but she is still impressed by her little baby’s ability to remember.</p><p>Hyunjin goes up the porch of the medium-sized house. She can’t reach the doorbell yet, but she tries to jump up and press it. The mother giggles at her daughter’s antics. She goes and presses the doorbell so that Hyunjin won’t tire herself out.</p><p>“I got it kit, maybe next time you can press it.”</p><p>Tzuyu pats her daughter’s head lightly. The small child frowns at the fact she can’t reach the button but she immediately smiles when the door opens.</p><p>“HYUNNIE!”</p><p>“HEEKKIE!”</p><p>The two little girls hug each other like they haven’t seen each other for years. They were together the last weekend but it felt like forever since they were separated.</p><p>The two mothers coo at their little babies.</p><p>“It seems like they really missed each other.” Somi says with a little laugh of amusement.</p><p>“They sure did.” Tzuyu replies while also looking at the girls.</p><p>Hyunjin and Heejin go to sit at the porch step. Heejin wanted to show her friend the bracelets she made with her neighbors Yeojin and Chaewon. She made Hyunjin one too and she has been wanting to give it to her since she finished it. She thought that it could go on her best friend’s left hand so that both of her hands now have bracelets.</p><p>“Thank you so much for taking Heejin out today.” </p><p>“It’s no big deal. They do this every week and Chaeyoung said you deserved a break since she’s been gone for a few days already.”</p><p>Tzuyu sees the small blush on Somi’s cheeks. She is happy that Chaeyoung makes sure to take care of her wife even if she’s away. She doesn’t mind being the guardian for this week’s 2jin playdate.</p><p>“Same as usual? I’ll pick Heejin up after dinner time?” Somi asks the mother of her favorite niece.</p><p>“She isn’t staying for the night this week?”</p><p>“Sadly no ‘cause we signed her up for these art classes she wanted and it starts tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Tzuyu mentally takes that down in her head. The two girls seem like they’re done chatting and they go back to stand next to Tzuyu.</p><p>“We’ll get going then So, go on and rest now.”</p><p>Tzuyu takes her daughter’s hand and checks if Hyunjin is already holding Heejin’s hand. The two little girls are in fact already holding hands that are now decorated with matching bracelets.</p><p>“Bye mommy!”</p><p>“Bye aunt So!”</p><p>“Bye babies! Have fun!”</p><p>The trio walk to the train station. They usually go to the Kim Family café when Tzuyu’s the one with them.</p><p>“Mommy, are we going to the café?”</p><p>Tzuyu tries to keep up with the two bouncing children. They sure are energetic today. She thinks that maybe it isn’t a great idea to give them sugar.</p><p>“Are we getting cheesecake aunt Tzu?”</p><p>Well there goes not giving them sugar. </p><p>“Of course, you guys can have whatever you want at the café.”</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t regret allowing the girls to anything they wanted. They look so cute with their cheeks stuffed with sweets. Her little girl is so adorable munching on the bread. She takes pictures and sends it to their group chat with all of her friends who are now moms too.</p><p>“Iws so cowl dhat you own dis pwace awnt Twu!” Heejin says through her mouth full of cheesecake.</p><p>The mother can’t help but fawn over the little girl’s cuteness. Heejin really got her silly eating habits from her mama. </p><p>“Gwandmwa whas a cwafé back at mommy’s hwome twoo!” Hyunjin imitates her friend speaking through her mouth filled with pastries.</p><p>“Be careful girls. Chew your food properly.”</p><p>Once the girls finish up eating. Tzuyu calls a waiter to take their trays. She clasps her hands together to get the girls’ attention. </p><p>“Now who wants to go to the park down the road?”</p><p>The café is then filled with two excited squeals from highly energized little girls. Tzuyu smiles at the customers as an apology for the disturbance. The people didn’t really mind the sight of two hyper little babies jumping up and down.</p><p>“Let’s go to the playground hyun”</p><p>Heejin takes Hyunjin’s hands but the other girl takes a halt. Tzuyu sits on the bench parallel to the playground so she can see the two kids play and make sure they are safe.</p><p>“Wait heej, I gotta have my dessert.”</p><p>Heejin knows what her friend means but up to this day she is still confused about this habit of hers. They just ate tons of desserts but her best friend seems to always have room for one more. Hyunjin takes a seat next to her mom and opens her small bag. The little girl takes out a small packet of choco pies.</p><p>Tzuyu and Heejin just stare at the girl.</p><p>“Do you guys want some or something?”</p><p>The mother shakes her head and opens her phone to distract herself with some other stuff. Heejin shakes her head too.</p><p>“I’ll go ahead on the swings before other kids take all the spots. I’ll save one for you hyun.”</p><p>Heejin runs to the playground. Hyunjin looks at her friend and as promised she saves her a swing right next to her. She munches on her choco pie. Her mommy makes really good bread but nothing can ever beat the classic chocolate and marshmallow snack. The kid hums just from taking several bites.</p><p>“Is it that good kit?” Tzuyu glances at her daughter who seems to be having the best meal of her life. </p><p>Hyunjin nods her head several times and some crumbs fall off her lips. The mom brushes off the crumbs on her daughter’s cheeks. Tzuyu suddenly remembers how she used to do this for somebody else.</p><p>The little girl finishes up her snack. She folds the packet and puts it right back in her bag. The mom watching her daughter has to hold back tears after remembering who used to do the exact same thing.</p><p>“Mommy”</p><p>Tzuyu composes herself before answering.</p><p>“Yes kit?”</p><p>Hyunjin glances at her friend who’s trying to swing higher by rocking herself back and forth. Tzuyu follows her daughter’s line of sight and looks at Heejin too.</p><p>“Do you ever wish you could see the time you first met someone?”</p><p>Tzuyu takes time to understand what her daughter means. </p><p>“I do”</p><p>“It’s like wishing someone took a video of it so I could look at it when I wanted or when I can’t remember.”</p><p>Tzuyu starts to wonder where her daughter is getting these thoughts but she chooses to listen first.</p><p>“I wish for that mommy. I wish for it every night. I wish I could see the time when I first met you and mama. I wish I could see the time when I first met Heejin and her moms too.”</p><p>The mother couldn’t hold back the tears that were building up ever since her little one was eating the familiar snack.</p><p>“I do too honey. I wish I could go back to the moment I met you and your mama.”</p><p>Tzuyu hugs her little girl. Her angel. The baby her and Dahyun love and cherish.</p><p>“All I have are pictures mommy. I wish I could really see it. I wish I could feel you and mama hugging me when I was born. I wish I could play with Heejin like the first time.”</p><p>Tzuyu silently sobs as she embraces her young one. She wishes to go back in time too. To see Dahyun again. To live as the three of them once more. To be a complete family. She feels sorry that this time she can’t give her daughter what she wants.</p><p>“I’m sorry you can’t honey.”</p><p>“It’s okay mommy. I know. It’s okay.”</p><p>Hyunjin was starting to pull back from the hug. Tzuyu wiped the tears that fell on her cheeks. She didn’t want the little girl to see her crying.</p><p>“I should go to heej now. She needs someone to push her on the swing.”</p><p>Tzuyu looks at her daughter’s figure approaching her friend. She goes behind Heejin and pushes her. It’s a beautiful sight seeing the children that grew up together be so happy around one another. It’s like they were meant to be each other’s best friend.</p><p>As the mother was staring at the two little girls, she remembers her own best friend. Her own soulmate.</p><p>-</p><p>“Uhm- hello.”</p><p>
  <i>Tzuyu looks up from the cash register to see a beautiful woman. She didn’t look like she was from the country. Maybe she was a foreigner. She was trying to order in English.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“Can I- uhm this?”</p><p>The woman points at the picture of the chocolate cake on the menu. Tzuyu finds this to be so cute. She decides to take the pressure off the woman and answer in English too.</p><p>“The chocolate cake then? Anything else?” </p><p>Tzuyu waits for the woman to answer.</p><p>“No. I’m good thank you.”</p><p>The woman was able to answer in a straight sentence now. Tzuyu finds it endearing how she tries to really communicate.</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>“It’s free”</p><p>The woman looks at her surprised.</p><p>“Free?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Wow. Amazing.”</p><p>Tzuyu chuckles at her accent. This woman is really pretty and she’s so cute too.</p><p>“Only if you let me eat with you.”</p><p>Tzuyu wants to take a chance. She confidently shows her interest.</p><p>“O-oh with me? Y-you with me?”</p><p>“If it’s okay with you”</p><p>Tzuyu didn’t want to push though. She knew her boundaries.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>For a second, she didn’t want to believe that the woman said yes. Tzuyu smiles and prepares the woman’s order.</p><p>“Sit anywhere and I’ll bring this there.”</p><p>The woman nods expressing how she understands what Tzuyu said. Before she went to find a table, she said something to Tzuyu.</p><p>“Thank you so much. Wo ai ni.”</p><p>Then she sat at the table for two near the display window.</p><p>The café owner takes a halt and giggles. She knows that maybe the woman didn’t mean it like that. It’s still cute, nonetheless.</p><p>Tzuyu gets to know that the woman’s name is Dahyun. And she’s embarrassed when Tzuyu tells her about what she just said. She finds out that she’s Korean. They talk through the afternoon even with the language barrier. Tzuyu informs Dahyun about her opening a branch in Korea. Dahyun shares that she was in Taiwan to judge a piano recital. Tzuyu learns that Dahyun travels to different countries to judge recitals and watch concerts. Dahyun learns that Tzuyu wants to take another step by opening her own branch to extend her passion for coffee and baking to a wider audience.</p><p>They get to know each other as the sun started to set. Tzuyu thinks she just found the love of her life.</p><p>-</p><p>The three of them were eating dinner. Tzuyu prepared tteokbokki that wasn’t too spicy for the girls. Heejin loved the rice cakes and her little girl ate just about anything.</p><p>“We gotta hurry heej, your mom is gonna be here any minute. I still have to show you my new cat-print pajama collection. Mommy both me so many.”</p><p>Hyunjin was rushing her friend so they could go to her room. She was done eating since she really was excited to show Heejin her collection.</p><p>“Owkway owkway wait.”</p><p>Heejin was stuffing as many rice cakes in her mouth as she can. Tzuyu can’t help but laugh at the small duo in front of her.</p><p>“Be careful with your food little ones. Kit, just wait for her to finish.”</p><p>As soon as Tzuyu was done speaking, the two girls were already out of there seats. Hyunjin took her friend’s hands and ran up the stairs to her room. Tzuyu shakes her head and cleans the table. </p><p>She goes to the kitchen to wash the dishes. She finishes up and while she was drying her hands the doorbell rang. She went to the door to open it and there was her best friend Chaeyoung.</p><p>“Hey Chae!”</p><p>“Hi Tzu!”</p><p>The two long time friends hug each other. They haven’t seen one another in a long time too because of work.</p><p>“I thought you were out of town?”</p><p>“The meetings finished early so I decided to go home immediately.”</p><p>“That’s great Chae, come on in.”</p><p>They head to the living room and sit down.</p><p>“Where’s the two little ones?”</p><p>“They’re still upstairs. Hyunjin wanted to show Heejin her collection of cat-print pajamas.”</p><p>Chaeyoung laughs at the thought. Her niece really liked comfy clothes as a gift. They gave her different printed ones each Christmas. She was really like her mama.</p><p>“How are you Tzu?”</p><p>Tzuyu thinks about what she’s going to answer. She sees the piano in the corner of the room.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>“BABE!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Tzuyu runs as fast as she can from the kitchen thinking that her wife and baby might be in danger.</p><p>She arrives in the living room, out of breath, to see Dahyun sitting on the piano stool with little Hyunjin on her lap.</p><p>“Baby look. Little Hyunnie is reaching out for the keys too.”</p><p>Dahyun starts to play the piano with her right hand since her left was keeping baby Hyunjin steady. The three-year-old uses her small hands and places it on the piano keys just like her mama. </p><p>Tzuyu wanted to scold her wife for making her worry but she couldn’t. This was the most precious sight she has ever seen in her life. She fishes out her phone from her apron pocket and takes a picture.</p><p>Dahyun was having the time of her life playing the piano and bouncing little Hyunjin up and down on her knee. Tzuyu wishes the smile on her wife and daughter’s faces would never go away.</p><p>She leans on the doorframe to listen and watch. Those croissants can wait a while. She’ll just get the hidden stash of choco pies for her big and little hyunnies.</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“That’s nice to hear.”</p><p>Chaeyoung knows that there is more to it, but she doesn’t push Tzuyu to talk. She understands. She misses her best bud too.</p><p>“I’ll go get the kids, it’s getting late you guys should head home.”</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t wait for an answer. She stands up and heads upstairs. She couldn’t think about it again. </p><p>She approaches her little girl’s door. She intended to knock but the door was left slightly ajar. Tzuyu didn’t want to eavesdrop since she respects her daughter’s privacy even if she was still young, but she heard the conversation they were having.</p><p>“Who’s this woman next to your mommy? She looks like the one in my mama’s pictures”</p><p>“That’s my mama.”</p><p>“Oh, where is she now? Does she go out of town like my mama?”</p><p>“Not exactly heej, she’s in heaven now.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry hyun”</p><p>“That’s okay, you didn’t know.”</p><p>“Do you miss her?”</p><p>“I do. Even if I didn’t get to know her so well. My mom said she was really cool though. Just like me.”</p><p>“Well you are really cool”</p><p>“Mommy says she liked to dance and make people laugh. I saw a video of her and she danced like this.”</p><p>Tzuyu couldn’t see it but she knows what dance they were talking about. She laughs a little at the memory of her wife.</p><p>The mom hears the two girls giggle. She wipes the stray tears that have fallen on her cheeks. She knocks on the door once she composed herself.</p><p>“Heejin, your mama is here.”</p><p>“My mama?!”</p><p>The little girl jumps in joy. She must’ve missed her mama so much.</p><p>“Yes dear, she’s downstairs. Be careful now.”</p><p>The two little girls ran down to go see Chaeyoung. </p><p>Tzuyu smiles as Heejin runs to her mama’s arms. Hyunjin stands next to her staring at the exchange. </p><p>The mother feels so sad for her baby. She felt sad for herself too.</p><p>The two little girls hug each other tightly like they never want to let go. They don’t.</p><p>“I’ll see you next week heekkie.”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you hyunnie.”</p><p>They bid Heejin and Chaeyoung goodbye and got ready for bed.</p><p>The mother and daughter did their nightly routines and Tzuyu made sure to tuck Hyunjin in with a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Tzuyu enters her own room. It feels cold even if it’s been two years. Two years as a single mom. Two years feeling lonely. Two years without Dahyun.</p><p>She sits on their old shared bed and takes a box from the drawer. All the pictures, all the memories of her wife placed inside. Tzuyu hasn’t opened this in a long time.</p><p>A picture of Dahyun playing the piano with their baby, a picture of Dahyun from all the other countries she went too, and a picture of Dahyun and her on their first encounter at her mom’s café in Taiwan.</p><p>Tzuyu couldn’t hold back. She didn’t want to anymore. She cried.</p><p>If only she just asked Dahyun to stay and not go. If only she told Dahyun to catch another flight. If only she knew Dahyun was getting on that plane.</p><p>She would’ve stopped her. Or she would’ve held her longer. She would’ve kissed her more. She would’ve held her hand a little more before bidding goodbye. If she only knew that was the last time she would see the love of her life.</p><p>She can’t even remember it clearly. Her last time with Dahyun. ‘Cause in her memory haunts to sight of her breaking down when she saw the news. </p><p>And Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin can barely remember her mama. It hurts Tzuyu everyday when she sees her daughter longingly look at the piano, when she stares at the pictures, and when she mindlessly plays with her bracelet that Dahyun gave her. </p><p>Tzuyu knows her daughter misses Dahyun too. She must miss her so much.</p><p>She can faintly remember her love’s last words.</p><p>
  <i>“Bye my angels, I’ll fly back to you before you even notice I’m gone.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Dahyun kissed Hyunjin on the forehead then she kissed her beautiful wife on the lips and sneaked a little forehead kiss too.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon my loves”</p><p>Then the door closed.</p><p>And she never opened it again. She never came back.</p><p>“Mommy?”</p><p>Hyunjin was standing by the door. She couldn’t sleep tonight so she wanted to sleep next to her mommy.</p><p>Tzuyu hurriedly wiped her tears. She heard her little one’s footsteps going towards her. She feels a small hand cup her cheek.</p><p>“Don’t cry mommy.”</p><p>The mom places her hand on top of her daughter’s. She had to be strong. She knew that. But it’s been so hard without Dahyun.</p><p>“I miss her so much honey. So much.”</p><p>She tells her daughter.</p><p>“I do too mommy. I miss her so so much.”</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t know how she got so lucky. Her wife was amazing and her daughter was so understanding. She takes Hyunjin in her arms and hugs her tightly. </p><p>“She’s an angel now mommy just like the two of us.”</p><p>The mother is surprised that her baby remembers her mama’s words. It makes her cry a little more.</p><p>“Yes she is hon.”</p><p>“Don’t be sad anymore. I’m sure mama is right here.”</p><p>Hyunjin uses her tiny pointer finger to point at her mom’s chest. She was trying to say that Dahyun was still in Tzuyu’s heart. She points at her own heart too.</p><p>Tzuyu knows her daughter is right. Dahyun is with them and she always will be.</p><p>“She’ll always be here with us hyunnie.”</p><p>Tzuyu feels her daughter snuggle closer to her. The little one must be tired. She lays her on the spot her mama used to be.</p><p>“Sleep now angel. I love you so much.”</p><p>She kisses her daughter on the forehead.</p><p>“Goodnight mommy. Goodnight to mama too, I know she can hear me. I love you my angels.”</p><p>A yawn follows the young girl’s words. She falls asleep right after.</p><p>Tzuyu stares at her daughter. The love of her and Dahyun’s lives. Their precious little angel.</p><p>“She’s right love. I know you are here. I love you with all my heart Dahyun. I’ll look after our angel, I promise.”</p><p>Tzuyu knows she’s just talking to the wind, but it wouldn’t hurt to believe. </p><p>She falls asleep next to the love of her life. </p><p>An angel from above looks after the mother and daughter.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>“You did so good baby”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t know what to reply to that. Going through labor changes you.</p><p>“She’s so beautiful love. She looks just like you.”</p><p>Tzuyu still felt a little hazy so she just listens to her wife. Dahyun is holding the most beautiful baby in the planet.</p><p>“Our Kim-Chou Hyunjin. Our little hyunnie. Our angel.”</p><p>Tzuyu is happy about her wife gushing about their baby girl. But she feels tired.</p><p>“Rest for now my love. I’ll take care of her. Sleep well my angels.”</p><p>Those are the last words Tzuyu hears before she drifts off to sleep. </p><p>When she wakes up there are two angels waiting her.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>